


戟

by withoutleaf



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: 真三短篇合集。还会不断写（大概）吕布军中心，大多是吕蝉
Relationships: 貂蝉/吕布, 貂蝉/吕玲绮
Kudos: 9





	1. 良人/吕蝉

酒过三巡。

差不多是时候。王景这样想着，定了定神，状似亲热地又朝对面的仁兄举杯，趁着对方微醺，开始进入正题。

“李兄不得志，在某看来，盖缺一贤内助耳。”王景尽量让自己听起来别太迫切，“我有一义妹，乃殊色，是为新寡——”

对面的人用一种见了鬼的表情看着他。

王景知趣地，默默把剩下的话咽回去。他又灌自己一杯，用装醉的方式替自己解围，说出一堆诸如“未请母命”之类的台阶话。这个险些成为他义妹夫的男人显然松了口气，又反过来赔他笑脸，也说一些“大丈夫以立业为先”之类场面话，于是俩人又和和睦睦地推杯换盏起来。

事情没成，筵席自然草草结束。明明是对饮，王景竟喝出闷酒的感觉，在回家的路上叹气复叹气，引得侍从的眼神都变得同情起来。等到迈进家门槛，王景稍微松懈，酒意更上头。他身形晃了晃，扶住门框，他斟酌一会儿用词，最终还是自暴自弃地用代称，问过来扶他的夫人：“她人呢？”

好在夫人善解人意：“一直在帮我做活，方才遣她回去休息了。”又问：“还是不成？”

王景漫长地、夸张地叹出一口气。夫人抿嘴笑。

“你还笑。”王景有气无力。

“嫁又嫁不走，送又无处去。”夫人打趣他，“左右没人知道她是你义妹，不若夫君纳妾了事。”

王景头更痛了。

“她引的祸事还少吗？”王景语毕，复又有点不忍，“倒不是要归罪于她，可凡有点头脸的人家，谁不怕那个人，谁敢留她？但要是许给平头百姓，那不是，那不是——”

“幼儿抱赤金行于闹市。”夫人说。

王景又长叹。

“夫君把父亲的遗愿看得很重，这我明白。”夫人劝道，“但此事急不得。等三五年后风波过去再议不迟。再者，我觉得她也……”

“父亲临终前，别的只字未提，就托付这么一件事给我。”王景喃喃道，“我明白，父亲是心中有愧。此事未了，父亲在地下只怕也不能安心。每每思及此处，我就一刻也等不下去啊。”

安置好王景，天色已经漆黑。夫人提上灯，遣退左右，往后院走去。

后院许久无人打理，路上荒草丛生，碎石满地，夜里尤其难走。夫人一手提灯，一手拎着裙子，绕过假山和叠石，果然看到那人坐在一块青石上。夜间寂静，月照沟渠，水声潺潺。听见脚步声，她回头，见是夫人，又一笑。

闭月之姿，毫无夸张。

夫人在她起身前止住她，也陪着坐在青石上，把灯拢在膝上。夫人想了想，先把王景无功而返的事讲给她听，又说：“定陶合适的人家本来就不多，如今看来是没有缘分，即便勉强成姻缘，恐怕也不是良人。我倒以为此事可以放一放。”

却见她摇头：“无论如何，我都想完成义父的遗愿。”

都说夫妻一体，可见是实话：夫人的头也实实在在地疼起来。夫人咬咬牙，干脆凭空捏造，拿话试她：“还有一事，也是你义兄方才从席上得来，说徐州似有向西起兵之意。若是定陶陷落，易主温侯，你待如何？”

“在家从兄，出嫁从夫，如此而已。”她说得平淡，无半点惊惧之色，“不会有事的。”

夫人听她这样说，心里却难过起来，只好又说：“是我不好，都是传闻，不能当真。”

“请您宽心。”她这样说，“我并不害怕。”

夫人不知道该不该信，一时无言。两人最终相互道安，夫人坚持把灯留给她，又拎着裙子原路而返。夜愈深，院落重归寂静，她孤坐青石上，只多一盏微弱灯火。

天下万民大都害怕他，貂蝉想，李儒郭汜怕他，义父和董卓其实也都怕他。

但她的确不怕他。


	2. 无题/蝉玲

“这只母狐狸！母狐狸！”董白气得大叫，“愣着干什么！还不给我搜？！就算把全洛阳掀翻，也要把东西给我找回来！”

“全城？这恐怕……”

董白猛地扭头，瞪向发言者。后者瞬间噤声，并极力降低自己的存在感。董白哼一声，抱臂站着，手指烦躁地敲个不停：“她肯定还没有跑远，总算让我抓住了……”

而吕玲绮真的只是路过。

当吕玲绮如往常绕过废弃屋舍，有个陌生人正站在吕玲绮的去路上。

陌生人手里握着一卷竹简，衣装华贵，看起来应该出现在宫殿而不是尘土弥漫的破落民居旁。以及，吕玲绮想，她真的很漂亮。

身后传来脚步声，夹杂着甲胄的噪音。吕玲绮有所察觉，还没来及回头就是一阵天旋地转——陌生人把她推到角落，在屋檐的阴影里紧紧贴住她，颇为熟练地制住四肢。

这个人和她几乎一样高，吕玲绮得出结论。但此情此景下，吕玲绮显然不应该关注这个。她全身紧绷，正要开口质问，这个人却抢先一步，食指堪堪按在她嘴唇上。

一阵风扬起她艳丽的裙装。她穿的裙子开衩高得离奇，经风一吹，左腿几乎裸露到大腿根部。吕玲绮扭头躲开她的手指，又不大自然地看向别处。而此女甚至连伸手压一压裙摆的意思都没有。她朝吕玲绮抱歉一笑，却不放开她，只仍在暗处观察董白他们。吕玲绮皱眉，稍微用力，想把她甩开，没想到这个人却纹丝没动。

吕玲绮忽然精神了。父亲不允许她上战场，她的实战经验少之又少，能有个有点实力的家伙来练手正是她期待的。吕玲绮战意充沛，瞄准对方脆弱的腹部——

压住她的人似有所感，把目光从董白处收回。她明明低着头，眼睛却向上看，以一种模糊的、欲语还休的眼神，透过细密的睫毛，迎着吕玲绮的注视。

“请您再忍耐一下。”她贴近她耳侧，轻声说。温热的呼吸，若有若无的香气。吕玲绮感到一阵眩晕。董白的训话声，士兵的脚步声，她一律充耳不闻；两人交错的呼吸声，自己异常的心跳声反倒奇怪地清晰起来——

吕玲绮身上的压力骤然一轻，才发现董白的声音已经渐行渐远了。她面前的人则又退后一步，向吕玲绮躬身一礼。礼毕，她捡起不知何时落在地上的竹简，看起来正要离开这洛阳城的偏僻角落。

即将消失在转角的前一刻，她又回过头，飞快一笑。


	3. 穿铠甲了吗

一切始于这个晌午。

吕布和貂蝉熟练地偷闲。也许是日照晒得人昏昏欲睡，吕布伸手搂她的时候，没像平时那么准确地揽住腰肢或者肩膀，而是绕过来，落在过分靠前的位置——

然后他什么也没摸到。

吕布有一瞬间沉默了。他把貂蝉放开，怀着一种纯洁的、求证的心态，拿手勾开她衣领，然后被金属的反光晃到眼睛。轻薄的华服下，铁丝紧密地勾连。这显然是一件特质的软甲——正常的软甲不会把领口开得如此之低，仿佛在跟敌人说“请从这个角度扎进心脏”。

“你一直穿着？”吕布问。

出乎吕布意料，这个问题把貂蝉惹笑了，她笑得比刚刚的软甲更晃眼睛。

“是的。”她说，“至少在战场上是。”

“和不穿没什么区别。”吕布直白地说。

“您不是也穿过一件只到这里——”貂蝉拿手在他胸腹之间的位置比划，“露出腹部的铠甲吗？”

貂蝉的手贴在他胸甲的下部，吕布铠甲下的皮肤却不明所以地开始发烫。他把视线从她手上移开，又重新把她抱进怀里。

“哼，也没人能伤到我吧。”

“是呢，”貂蝉说，“奉先大人。”

-

吕布确实不关心别人的穿着。如果问他周围的人平时都穿什么，他只能说张辽和陈宫穿得很规矩，吕玲绮头上有翎羽，而貂蝉——实话实说——总穿得很少。他们之中，张辽披着一整套盔甲，貂蝉（经刚刚证实）在要害处穿软甲，吕玲绮虽然不适应重甲，但至少好好穿着轻铠，毕竟吕布不可能允许她不套一层铁壳就冲进敌阵。

陈宫都穿什么来着？

吕布上次对陈宫的衣着有印象，得追溯到冬天。

吕布和吕玲绮都是从北地来，下邳的冬天更潮湿一些，但对他俩而言根本不冷，自己添衣很潦草，也少替别人操心。但陈宫就很会照顾自己，不吝于往身上裹一层又一层的毛皮和棉花。吕布如果心情好，就有耐心在化雪的天气里等他半跳半跑地挑干燥的地面走。

“您真的，真的不冷吗？”陈宫经常搓着手问。

吕布没有得出结论，烦躁起来。他选择用最简单的解决方法：他站起来，拎着方天戟，朝背对着他的陈宫走过去。陈宫正跟张辽交谈，对此毫无知觉。张辽看到吕布，正要行礼，腰还没弯下去，就看到吕布抬高方天戟——当然，收敛力气——用底端在陈宫后心一击。陈宫被推得差点撞在张辽身上，回头一看，吕布正面无表情地举着方天戟，低头看着他。

陈宫下意识反手揉揉肩胛，倒不是疼，但眼前的画面确实比较惊悚。

而吕布通过手感得到答案：他穿了铠甲，在官服下面。

“吕布大人？”张辽眼皮直跳。

吕布没解释。“那件铠甲，”他简单比划着问张辽，“在下邳吗？”

“啊，在的。”张辽立刻了然，“那套铠甲。”

陈宫抱着竹简，眼睁睁看着吕布忽然砸他又离开，又问张辽：“铠甲？什么铠甲？”

“吕布大人以前用过的一套——”张辽一时语塞，“呃，黑色的铠甲。”

“黑色的？”陈宫说，“和现在这件形制很像？”

“不是，陈宫大人大概没有见过。”张辽说着，在自己身上比划，“大概从这里到这里。”

陈宫陷入想象。

“我也换过几次铠甲。”张辽犹自回忆，“最开始的几件是蓝色的。”

陈宫回过神来：“那不是，那不是魏军的颜色吗？”

张辽没料到这一问，面色纠结，认真地烦恼起来。

“那么，那么。”陈宫亲切地笑，笑得张辽头皮发麻，“这件铠甲一定还能找到吧。”


	4. 就今晚/吕蝉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我流吕蝉，ooc注意  
> 底特律ver. 伊甸俱乐部异常仿生人貂蝉&人类吕布  
> 没玩过底特律基本不影响阅读：仿生人≈机器人。异常=产生自我意识。

人体很脆弱。

名为“貂蝉”的PD-200型仿生人，俯视着窒息而亡的尸体，又看了看自己的手，得出结论。她刚刚用这双手扼住此人的喉咙，用尽她这个机型能施加的最大握力，现在手掌内侧满是青紫。

她没有受伤。模拟皮肤受损是她的功能之一，为了服务有“特殊爱好”的客人。

按她的出厂设置，面对如此场面，她应该哭得站不起来。但很显然，她异常了。所以她花上几秒钟修改软体，一滴眼泪也没掉。

必须逃跑。现在。

她额角的LED灯转过几圈黄色。她摘掉肩带，在迈步往衣柜时踢开掉下来的裙子——如果这种不能蔽体的织物算是裙子。她也不能穿来时的制服，因为上面印有型号和编码，甚至在背面设计了夸张露骨的伊甸俱乐部广告。

她不知道其他异常仿生人如何逃亡，但最初的步骤大同小异。她勉强选出能穿的衣服，用剪刀撬掉LED灯。临走的时候，她没表情地用高跟鞋踩碎制服上的显示层，广告随着“咔嚓”一声变成支离玻碎的色块。而后她潜入城市的夜晚。

最迟明早就会案发，她得找个去处，能帮她躲一晚上，不会招致怀疑，最好不留痕迹。

现在她站在酒吧门口。

酒吧门上贴有No Androids标志，正是貂蝉所希望的。仿生人只需要看一眼就能认出彼此，准确来说，甚至不需要真的去“看”。与同类接触是危险的。

她推开门。门上的铜铃发出一连串脆响。

酒吧里有19位客人。有5位是女性，排除。有3位男性带有婚戒，排除。有5人不是独坐，不做首选。

貂蝉稍微向后依靠，关上酒吧的门，嫣然一笑。

符合标准的客人里，在看她的有4位。貂蝉的生理状态探测系统开始扫描。瞳孔放大，心跳加速，以及，不同程度的性唤起。她挑选了一会儿。对仿生人来说算得上好一会儿，但对人类来说只是零点几秒。

最终，她在目标面前站定。她的手拂过他身旁的高脚凳。

“可以吗？”她问。

“嗯。”

比想象中冷淡，但生理反应不会说谎。貂蝉落座，倚着吧台，支起下巴，进一步打量他。他很高，身材结实，表情生硬。也许是因为喝了酒，脸上和脖颈处稍微有汗意。

他的心率。哇哦。

应侍生走过来询问她的需求。貂蝉看着电子屏幕，随口念了一个名字。

“我请你。”他，貂蝉选中的目标，哑声说。他先是盯着她，像长跑运动员盯着鲜红的终点线，又忽然垂眼看着自己的酒杯，露出晕染上红色的脸颊、耳垂。

“谢谢。我好高兴。”貂蝉说。

他们交换姓名。

一切都很容易。她与他调情，观测他的反应。她离他足够近，她鼻腔里的检测器能分辨出他身上越发浓烈的费洛蒙。她用言语将他推来搡去，用眼神暗示他，不要思考，遵循本能，它能带他到极乐。

她刚落座时，吕布带她过夜的概率是60%，现在这个数字在不断地上涨。

说来讽刺。她因为憎恶自己的“工作”而杀人，现在却在引诱面前的人。反正一到你家，我就会把你打晕。她这么想着，笑得更加暧昧，翘起小腿，若有若无地蹭他的腿侧。

应侍生将酒放在貂蝉手边，但无论是她还是吕布都没有分神去看哪怕一眼。他们只看着彼此，目光缠绵。靠得愈近，呼吸也缠绵，夹杂着淡淡酒气，像是交换一个浅尝辄止的吻。

“留个联系方式。”吕布说着，伸手去取手机。貂蝉比他更快地按住他的手。她没用力，只是用温暖、柔软、细腻的指腹覆盖着他的手背，而吕布已然动弹不得。当她收回手，他心中升起奇异的眷恋与渴望；当她又不负所望用手抚上他的侧脸，吕布发现自己可能不会拒绝她此时此刻说出的任何话。

“不如，”貂蝉轻声说，“就今晚。”


	5. 绳/吕蝉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom!貂蝉/Sub!吕布  
> 现代au，我流人设。
> 
> 貂蝉想把吕布绑起来。

和其他长得好看的人一样，貂蝉习惯恃美行凶。  
作为结果，吕布也习惯于掉入圈套。因此，当貂蝉含羞带怯依偎过来，一双柔荑在他身上撩拨点火时，直觉告诉吕布，这可不是单纯的求欢——她八成又有点“小要求”。  
吕布搞不明白为什么貂蝉总采用这种方式沟通。诚然，他吕奉先确实在无数个箭在弦上不得不发的时刻答应了她许多合理的和不合理的要求，但不意味着非得这样不可。即使没有下半身充血，他也很乐意实现貂蝉各种各样的愿望，而且，他真的不想每次刚踩上油门就得急刹车。  
但他习惯了。所以他深吸一口气，勉强耐着性子等貂蝉说话。后者摸摸索索一阵，从枕头下面——可见她早有预谋——抓出一捆绳子。  
“我想用这个。”貂蝉暗示性地眨眨眼睛。  
吕布盯着绳子。绳子约莫几米长，手指粗细，被染成刺激眼球的鲜艳红色，映衬着貂蝉白嫩柔软的掌心，让吕布咽了咽。虽然自己没什么奇怪的爱好，但他此刻很乐意为她效劳。于是吕布伸手去取绳子，却被貂蝉轻巧躲开了。  
迎着吕布疑惑的目光，貂蝉用食指和拇指拈住一截绳子，拉直成一条在空气中颤动着的线。她朝吕布紧紧贴过去，粗糙的绳索和柔软的身体同时压在他裸露的皮肤上。貂蝉凑近他耳边，亲他一口，又甜蜜地说：“我绑你。”  
吕布全身赤裸，艳红的绳索在他交错地缠绕一圈又一圈。貂蝉慢条斯理地打好又一个结。她没有褪尽衣服的意思，只脱掉上衣，露出蕾丝胸衣。细细的肩带在纤薄皮肉上勒出痕迹，就像她手中的红绳对吕布的肉体所做的一样。当她绕到吕布身后绑住手腕时，她以一种远超必要的姿势贴上他坚实的背，一边灵巧地缠绕绳索，一边把下巴越过吕布的肩膀，挑逗性地用胸部磨蹭他，垂眼看着吕布渐渐起了反应，又在他耳边呵一口热气。  
她绑好手腕，又牵着绳去绕他的分开腿跪坐的脚踝。绕过半圈，她用力拽紧，又问他：“紧吗？”  
“很紧。”吕布说。  
“紧就对了。”貂蝉说。  
拉紧最后一个绳结，貂蝉轻盈地跳下床，欣赏着自己的杰作。红绳紧紧缚住充斥着力量的肌肉和骨骼，貂蝉知道，松弛状态的皮肉是柔软的。就算是吕布，在这个时候，在她面前的时候，他的身体连同心都是柔软的，从来都能任她随心挤压成想要的形状。她也确实伸出了手，抚弄掐揉他的胸部，又对捏着乳头施以一些额外关照。她顺着他的皮肤，将食指伸进皮肤和绳子之间几乎不存在的缝隙，勉强勾起一点高度。绳子牵一发而动全身，摩擦并且加倍勒紧吕布全身的各个部分，下体周遭骤然加强的刺激让他蜷起脚趾。吕布喘息着抬头看向貂蝉，后者的目光停留在他高高勃起的阴茎上，混合着爱怜和欲念。吕布不习惯被这样注视，但他又确实被她的绳子紧紧束缚着，像是她拥有了某种身外之身，代替她柔软细腻的身体，无时无刻不紧贴着他，点燃他，又控制着他。  
她俯身吻住他，香舌熟练地分开嘴唇，在他的口腔里四处勾勾蹭蹭。吕布急切地回应她，想用粗糙宽厚的舌头与她交缠。貂蝉发出暧昧不清地哼声，故意要让他为难似的稍微抬起头——吕布本能地昂首去追，但紧紧陷在他颈侧的皮肉里的绳结限制了他的行动，即使貂蝉慢悠悠地抽身而去，他也只能把脖颈仰到极限，就这么看着她。  
野兽饥饿干渴，而眼前正是血肉盛宴。貂蝉有理由相信，如果她此时伸手去松一松他身后那个乱七八糟的绳结，这个男人就会瞬间挣脱出来，把她扑倒在任何一个平面上，或者干脆就这么随便制住她，分开她的腿，把他热胀的欲望填进湿软的肉缝，得到满足前绝不松开她，就像曾经的无数个日夜里，一边做一边殷切地吻她——甚至不需要先去活动一下他因血液流动受阻而僵硬的手臂。  
可她偏不。  
她站直，手移到腰后，拉开裙子的拉链，松手任它落在地上。她抬起一条腿，横跨在床上，又顺势坐在吕布面前。柔韧性良好的身体在他面前充分伸展着，一只脚还虚触地面，另一只却踩进软绵的床垫。貂蝉稍微后仰着，手指几乎是指引地从小腹跳跃着向下。吕布受到邀请，目光追着她的指尖，从白腻肌肤到被轻薄布料包裹着的耻丘，再到——  
晕开一片深色的中央。  
吕布的喘息更重。  
貂蝉的手指灵巧地在阴蒂处绕过几圈，又陷进最柔软的地方，隔着内裤对入口边缘抹弄刮蹭，有时候按得重了，绷紧的布料直白地勾勒出私处的轮廓。手指尖没入凹陷处，粗糙的触感刺激得她嘤咛一声。那片湿润在吕布面前慢慢扩散，潮得像能滴出水来。他舔舔嘴唇，看到貂蝉微闭着眼，面上铺满愉悦和渴望的潮红。  
“貂蝉。”吕布哑声唤她。  
貂蝉睁眼，眼神相触的一瞬间，吕布接着说：“我想操你。”  
她最喜欢他诚实。  
貂蝉扯去轻薄布料，随手扔在一边。她直起身，虚骑在他大腿上，手指从根部绕上他的阴茎。吕布下意识地抬腰配合她，貂蝉却一瞬间收手。  
“不许动。”她轻叱。语毕，她用指尖若有若无地点在颤抖吐露的菇头，滑腻的前液恋恋不舍地黏住指尖，拉丝在空气里崩断。貂蝉和他对视着，暧昧地舔了舔自己的手指尖。调整好角度，她一手扶着，对准蜜穴慢慢往下坐。坚实的顶端撑圆缝隙，突出的冠状部分刮过尤为敏感的入口处，貂蝉轻轻喘息着，扭动着腰肢下沉。被潮湿温热的甬道紧紧包裹着，吕布的耐性已经达到极点，但被貂蝉用她湿润的眼珠看着。  
绳子绑得久了，四肢僵硬酸麻，但吕布无暇顾及。貂蝉双臂环住他的脖颈，上下舞动身体，她也沉浸在快感里，下颌绷紧成一条好看的曲线。吕布从未觉得她有一刻不美，但此时她迷醉的身姿更加勾魂夺魄。交合处传来黏腻水声，勃发欲望和快乐在他们身上留下不分彼此的汗意，这时候，只有这时候他们最亲密，最真实，最毫无保留地紧密贴合彼此的肉体，慷慨给予也贪婪索求。  
她已然有点累了，伏在吕布肩头急促地喘息着，却不肯停下来。她微微颤抖的腿根有湿润液体蜿蜒而下，吕布感受得到。他也想看，但看不到。快感一波又一波席卷而来，他无处宣泄情欲，只能偏过头，吻他能吻到的任何地方。一次在发顶，又一次在她汗湿的额发，好几次他吻过她的脸颊，终于得以与她双唇交覆——是貂蝉难得的成全。略去一切细节和铺垫，他们吻得灼热又缠绵，貂蝉的手指因为过剩的快感比绳子更用力地掐入他的皮肉，留下一道道红痕和轻微疼痛。她的私处也在高潮中激烈地开合，挤压裹弄着他。吕布越来越炽热的呼吸扑在她脸上，貂蝉在欢愉的河流中沉浮漂流，她的声音娇媚喜悦。  
“奉先，”她说，“射给我。”  
诚如她所愿。


	6. 互换

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代paro（只是为了方便），交换生x器。  
> 注意避雷：以吕蝉为前提的蝉吕（我做了什么）

她伸出双手，抵在他胸膛上轻轻一推，无需她用力，吕布便本能地仰倒下去。貂蝉细腻手指撩过他的胸口，跨坐在他腰上，大腿紧紧夹住他精壮腰身。这一连串动作行云流水，早就被他们演练过无数遍。吕布情动地摩挲貂蝉的大腿，直到一个熟悉又陌生的东西开始顶住他的腹部。  
他并非不喜欢这个玩意。当它还长在他胯下的时候，他对它可谓是爱不释手；当它硬起来的时候，他情不自禁地把那些重要的不重要的事抛之脑后。但是，当它虎视眈眈地对着他，要他吮吸舔弄，还想在他腿间进进出出，就是另一回事了。  
貂蝉纤细手指托起他的下巴，哄骗劝诱：“张嘴，好不好？”  
她神色如常，仿佛她只不过是打算喂他吃一颗无关紧要的糖。吕布忍不住向下瞟去，膨胀的性器吐露粘液，在她胯间颇具威慑力地跳动了一下。貂蝉用力把他的下巴抬起，不让他往下看，吕布猝不及防地抬头，看到貂蝉鼓着脸。  
她不高兴了。这个念头成功引发条件反射，吕布立刻开口：“貂蝉……”  
没有好转。貂蝉甚至轻轻“哼”一声。  
言语安抚何其苍白。但正确答案近在眼前，吕布犹犹豫豫地张嘴，立即被伸进去的拇指按住舌头。略尖的指甲在舌苔上划来划去，令他发出一连串无意义的“啊啊”声，涎液在口腔里积蓄，不受控制地顺着下颌滑落。  
貂蝉钳制住他的口舌，把阴茎塞入他口中。他的嘴张得不够大，因此貂蝉抬起食指，抵住上颚，教他合适的角度。浓烈的气味直冲鼻腔，他尝试性地舔舐几下，咸腥液体颤抖着流出，貂蝉轻叫。吕布被肉棒抵住咽喉，龟头在他口腔最深处的嫩肉上任意戳弄，激起一阵阵本能的痉挛。他看到貂蝉面色潮红，目光里满是期待与情欲。阴茎膨胀，她的手指骤然用力，吕布意识到她快要达到极限，并且需要他进一步侍弄，就像她平时做的那样。吕布生涩地歪过头，用侧面的口腔爱抚龟头，而脸颊上被顶出一个色情的凸起。最后，他紧紧含住阴茎，努力一吮。  
白液喷薄而出。吕布下意识地吞咽，但口腔仍被貂蝉捏着，无法闭合。含不住的精液滴滴答答地落下来。  
貂蝉笑盈盈地松开他酸痛的下颌，退开。她的手顺势拂过他的胸腹，没入腿间。她熟稔地按了按柔软私处，引发一阵陌生的快感和恐慌。吕布不由自主地试图合拢腿，却只能夹住她的腰肢。何况，在她略带不满的哼声之后，他只得紧张但老实地重新敞开双腿，免得又引她生气。  
手指伸进灼热的甬道，不断搅动出咕啾水声。“你湿透了呀。”貂蝉在他体内勾动手指，欣赏他因此扭曲的表情。她抽离手指，放在他眼前，让他看清附着的粘液，和它们缓缓流淌过指缝，润湿手掌的样子。“是不是很湿？”她又问。  
吕布眼神空白，像是不能理解自己身上发生着何种变化。貂蝉却不放过他，追问并未诉之于口，但她的目光缠着他要个回答。  
“是……”  
“是什么？”  
“是很湿。”他艰难地说。  
手指重新滑向会阴，四处逡巡。貂蝉与他对视着，慢慢伏低，直到他看不见她的眼睛。她凑近穴口，却小心着不去触碰它。入口因兴奋而充血、张开，微微颤抖。吕布浑身紧绷，仿佛全身上下的触觉都消失了，只有那一处清晰地感觉到她有节奏的呼吸。当貂蝉突然吹气时，鲜嫩穴口颤动着张开，无助地吐出更多粘液。她咯咯笑着，凑近，在那里怜爱一吻。  
仿佛是漫不经心地，舌尖游走向下。吕布浑身紧绷。鼓起的肌肉饱含力量，却对柔韧灵活的舌头无可奈何，只能任其嬉戏着探进幽深洞穴。貂蝉的头埋得更深，长发在他大腿根簌簌摩擦。他快要到了，他在等着什么，同时又不知道自己在等什么，忽然的，有什么东西顶住阴蒂。他猛然意识到那是她的鼻尖，挺秀小巧，正紧紧顶在最敏感最渴望之处厮摩，被他用这种方式感受温度与形状。液体喷涌而出，吕布的下体不受控制地痉挛起来，一刻不停地在空气中开合。如果这时候，就现在——  
貂蝉挺身而入。肉穴欢快地纳入外来者，在接连的顶弄中发出咕啾水声。肥厚菇头大大撑开穴口，来回刮得一阵酸胀。貂蝉操得时快时慢，毫无规律可言，不像做爱，而像有个不通人事的小兽在体内横冲直撞地闹腾，又是插又是蹭，把人弄得瘫软无力，连连哼叫，还只当是玩得开心。  
“你好重。”她一边做，一边还要怪他，“我都没力气了。”  
“嗯？”吕布面色潮红，鬓角潮湿。他努力聚焦眼神，看向她的眼睛。她的抱怨和撒娇往往伴随着要求。他本能地要为她做些什么。貂蝉俯视着他，娇媚小脸上有逗弄般的笑，而娇弱双肩正抵着他粗壮的腿。身体先于头脑采取行动，吕布双手抓住自己的膝窝，使劲将它们压向自己的方向。貂蝉得以放松肩膀，奖励般地用拇指拨弄他的阴蒂。  
“亲爱的，”她甜甜地说，“你真好。”  
吕布才意识到自己摆出的是一个如此放荡的姿势：双腿大开，自己揽着腿，最大程度露出穴口，好让貂蝉方便操他。  
这个念头令他一瞬间踟蹰，但貂蝉的手指动得急促，快感慷慨而至，不容他喘息，不容他出声，更不容他反悔。吕布无声地张大嘴，不由自主地绷紧身体，爱液潮涌而出，在阴茎的捣弄之下溢出穴口。内外夹击之下，他一种几乎是震惊地迎接这场盛大的高潮。如果说他从前戏中得到的高潮与平时颇为接近，恍惚间令他忘记生理的变化；那么此时的感受无时无刻不在提醒着他，有东西正在他不断绞紧的甬道内抽插。高潮所引发的每一次紧缩，都迫使他用穴肉毫无缝隙地含住异物，竭尽所能地取悦外来者。貂蝉如往常一样娇声呻吟，呼唤他的名字，语不成句地说她是多么舒服和快乐。这样的话语声他听过一次又一次，但没有哪次像现在这样令他心慌意乱。  
吕布浑身发热，意识混乱。阴茎抵进最深处，压住柔嫩小口，任液体喷薄而出。貂蝉从他的身体里退出，粘稠白液随即涌出，给艳红穴口带来一阵微弱的翕张。柔软手指拨开他的头发，吕布气喘吁吁地被捧住脸，而貂蝉垂首施以一吻。  
“我爱你。”他说。


End file.
